You're Not Alone
by lunacentric
Summary: Now that Sasuke's finally back, Sakura's struggles have just begun.
1. Devastated

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and everything else related to that. You get it.

* * *

"Ugh…"

Sakura's memory went into hyper drive as she wearily tried to open her heavy eyelids. Her mind was hazy, and it terribly ached; she found remembering the past events quite troubling. Sitting up on the bed she was laid on, Sakura found herself in a familiar room. She was in the hospital.

She leaned on the headboard and looked outside the window. The curtains were open, and she could clearly see the dark depressing clouds that reigned in the sky. Moments later, raindrops were falling unto the window pane.

A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura wasn't really paying attention to anything else but what happened before. When they were in the event of chasing after Sasuke, she saw a kunoichi fighting alongside him (A/N: she wasn't Karin). Actually, she saw two women—one dark-haired and spectacled (A/N: now this one is Karin.), the other one, about their age and very lovely.

She brushed the reminiscence off her mind and turned to the door, which now had Naruto closing it.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," said Naruto. There was something different in his tone; it was heartrending and cheerless, very much unlike the usual one. He also looked quite melancholic as he walked across the room to the window. His eyebrows were crossed, and he looked awfully serious as he stared at the rainfall.

"Sakura-chan," he started again. "How should I put this?"

Sakura gaped at him. She had a hunch the news wasn't going to be a good one.

"Heh… We sure got stuck with a pretty lousy weather." He was forcing a smile, Sakura could see it. Albeit he tried to make what he was going to say sound less upsetting, it was still pretty obvious that he couldn't handle it. "Sakura-chan, what would you do if you weren't able to protect someone you love intimately?"

She saw right through his gibberish. "Just get on with it. What's wrong?"

He spun around and said, "Sasuke's condition is critical. We don't know if he's going to last long."

Sakura let out a pushed laugh, though she felt fear. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious." And he did look like it.

For a moment everything around her stopped. Every single entity paused in its track, and Sakura couldn't feel anything. _No. This isn't true. No. No. No._ She desperately attempted to chuck out the thought. Unfortunately, though, she couldn't. Her heart started to pound tremendously fast, and her eyes swelled with hot tears. She stared at Naruto, her expression undeniably despairing.

"No… I can use medical jutsu on him!" She whimpered weakly.

Naruto seemed as distressed as Sakura was. "I don't know… Even Tsunade-bii-chan's worn out from all the research she did to heal Sasuke."

Sakura's tears flowed endlessly down her cheeks. At the same time, the rain poured even more, giving out loud thumps on the glass window. She slumped herself unto her bed, and hugged the pillow as tightly as she could. "There must be something we could do!"

Naruto, on the other hand, went to her and tried to give comfort by saying things like, "Don't worry, Sasuke's strong…" and "It'll be all right. I promised you I'll bring him back, didn't I?"

But Sakura was too bothered to listen to anything else back then. Little by little, she drifted into an alternate dimension of seclusion. She carried herself to a place where there was nothing but darkness. For a short time, she felt Naruto's touch. She felt warmth, and then nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** If you don't know who Karin is, she's a member of "Hebi", the team Sasuke made up for his revenge on Itachi. (Naruto Shippuuden, chapters 346-present)

**Other stuff I want to say:** I don't really know how many chapters this one's going to have... It'll depend. But anyway, I just hope you'll be giving reviews... And reviews... And more reviews... Tell me what's on your mind, so the next updates will be at least more enjoyable. Thanks!

Signing off...

-stEalthy heLLion


	2. A Melody of Hope

**Disclaimer:** Never shall I own Naruto and all related characters.

* * *

Sakura let out a moan as she woke up the second time that day. Glancing around the hospital room, she saw that it was already three-thirty in the afternoon. A lunch tray was on her side table, and seeing that it had a bowl of ramen on it, she reckoned that it must have been Naruto who left it there for her.

_I drowsed off…?_ She thought. She momentarily took the time to remember what caused it, and then it came to her. "Sasuke-kun!"

She leapt up and ran to the door. Darting towards the stairs, she saw Kakashi reading an installment of the _Icha Icha_ series.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi turned around, saying, "If you're looking for Sasuke, he's in the surgical room, but you're not allowed to see him."

Sakura felt even more devastated. Her eyes had tears streaming down her face again—hearing about Sasuke's condition was worse enough. _What am I going to do now?_

It was only then that she noticed the rain had stopped. The sun was evidently shining, and slowly, she walked away, heading towards her room, her footsteps echoing through the narrow, silent corridor. She was suffering more than she'd ever been in her entire life. Nearly, she lost all hope.

"Why," she forlornly whispered as she entered. "Why does it always have to be like this?"

She sat on her bed and embraced the pillow, the only thing that served as reassurance that time. She told herself to be brave, that nothing good will come out of crying. She commanded herself to stop weeping, but couldn't. She loved Sasuke more than anything else, and couldn't bear to have him lost. She regretted not being there for him. She hated herself for being weak. _If I were stronger before, Sasuke-kun wouldn't have been bitten by Orochimaru, and all of this'd never be happening._

Looking outside the window, she saw the sun peeking through enormous clouds. She envied them. They were so free, so worriless—so… beautiful.

She thought about what happened the night when Sasuke left. She pondered about what he said, about a certain phrase that really hit her—"Thank you".

What could that have meant? Was he really grateful because she stuck to him wherever he went? Did he actually say that only because he thought Sakura was desperate enough to hear those words? Or was it because he cared for her too?

A couple of minutes passed. The clock's hands seemed to be moving for an eternity. Sakura couldn't help fretting; she spent every moment thinking about Sasuke. Her heart was being torn apart, second by second, by a typhoon of emotions—desolation and grief, rage, worry, and immense pain. If Sasuke'd die, her life would lose a lot of meaning.

But suddenly, she heard something.

Whether it was from inside the hospital or outside it, she wasn't sure. Everything fell into silence. Somewhere, someone was singing a song of unimaginable splendor. The voice sounded exceptionally soothing—it was so kind, so heartening. She felt light and an unknown kind of bliss within herself; never had she heard anything like this before. And in a place inside her, she saw a glimpse of hope. Her implausible love for Sasuke was somehow, in a bizarre but incredible kind of way, captivatingly transformed into a breathtaking melody. And deep down, she knew it was going to be okay, as Naruto had assured her.

She wasn't aware of how long she sat there, listening. But she _was_ sure of one thing: the song relieved her of her mourning.

* * *

**What I have to say:** All right... As of the moment, I haven't received _any_ reviews yet arg... Ohhhhhhhhhhh man... I've nothing much to do here anyway so I spent the whole afternoon surfing the net, doing an assignment and writing some stuff... And before I finally leave I just want to say: please, please, please... Review!

Signing off...

-stEalthy heLLion


	3. The Identity Uncovered

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto and every single thing that exists which is related to that.

* * *

Waking up the next day, Sakura felt indescribably better. She recalled the song she heard yesterday—who had sung that and why. But anyway, she was quite appreciative that she took notice of it, for if not, she still would be experiencing a lot of lamentation.

Several seconds later, a nurse entered the room and told her that she could already get out of the hospital. In high spirits, she jumped out of the bed, got dressed up and carried all of her belongings, departing from the said place. She planned on visiting Sasuke to check on his condition.

After a few minutes of going here and there, she saw Ino in the flower shop. It looks like her rival-best friend was quite busy with the store and seeing that it was a pleasant day with flowers abounding, she decided to buy a bouquet for Sasuke.

The wind chimes started tinkling as Sakura made her way into the shop. Magnificent displays of blossoms were reigning in every single inch of the area imaginable, and Sakura couldn't help but stare with her mouth wide open.

"Sakura!" Ino was leaning on the table, smirking. "Have you heard already? Sasuke-kun's out of the operation room— but I'm not sure if he's accepting visitors."

Sakura let out a thankful sigh, and a tear fell down. Absolute glee took over her, and now she was _very_ certain that everything's okay. _Naruto was right._

"And if you're planning on buying a potted plant for him again, I'll give you a fifty percent discount," Ino verbalized. She had that you-are-so-pathetic look on her face again.

Sakura felt herself blush. "Porker… Who said anything about potted plants? Actually, I was going to buy a bouquet."

Ino gave her a jokingly defiant stare and said, "If you're trying to win Sasuke-kun's heart, forget about it. Besides, your standards are _way_ too low. And to prove myself right, I'll come with you."

_Shannaro. That purple-loving pig…_ Sakura glared at her and silently started cursing, with her inner self saying stuff akin to, "I'll beat her up with Shikamaru's 16-hit combo!", "She'll be sorry the moment I get my hands on her!" and "Darn, that freak!"

Hollering out a high-pitched laugh similar to every villainous girl-who's-your-adversary-in-love's, Ino spoke out, "All right. I'm just kidding."

She held out a bunch of white roses to Sakura. "These may cost a bit much, but… They give away a lot of significance. In his current state, Sasuke-kun's gonna need a great deal of support."

Sakura opted for daffodils instead. "They… remind me of the past experiences Naruto, Sasuke and I had. And I really miss those."

A sympathetic smile imbued Ino's face. "You really have grown a lot, Sakura."

The duo sauntered through the packed streets of Konoha, each carrying a posy of roses and daffodils, respectively. Finally, they arrived at the hospital.

"Excuse us, we're looking for Uchiha Sasuke-kun's room," said Sakura as she inclined to inspect the nurse's list, hoping to find a glimpse of Sasuke's name. Ino, on the other hand, took charge of writing _their own_ names on the visitor's record.

"Sasuke-san's very lucky to have three _really_ stunning girls visiting him all in one day," the nurse beamed. "Follow me; I'll lead you to his room."

_Three? But Ino and I only make up two,_ Sakura considered. _Well, she must've mistaken that._

"Um, Sakura…"

She wheeled around and saw Shikamaru standing next to her friend.

"I'm really sorry… I've got to talk to Shikamaru for a while, you'll just have to go ahead," uttered Ino. Sakura gave a nod and quietly tagged along the nurse.

"Just go straight ahead. I just remembered—I still have something to tend to. It's the last room to the right," the nurse stated with a hearty giggle. Sakura thanked her and proceeded to the hallway.

_Here I go_, she thought. She unhurriedly began pace towards Sasuke's room when a sound echoed through the corridor. _Huh?_

It was the same voice she heard yesterday. The same melody. The same angelic tune. And this time, she was positive that it was coming from at the end of the corridor—the direction of Sasuke's room.

Sakura crept as noiselessly as she possibly can. The sound of the voice grew louder and louder, and at the same time, more wonderful. When she came to the door, she slowly took hold of its handle. She peeked inside, noticing that it was already a bit open.

She gasped at what she saw.

Beside Sasuke (who seemed to be sleeping very soundly), was a girl of about their age. She appeared to be saying something—wait.

Then it occurred to Sakura. _The singing came from her!_

Continuously, the girl let out the melody which had been sung yesterday. And indeed, her voice was as heavenly as you could have supposed—_if_ you were there, at the very least. Sakura simply stood there, flabbergasted. She gaped at the girl's excellent ability, of how she can give solace and cheer to people with solely her voice. And one other thing struck her—she was the same girl Sasuke was fighting with (A/N: the other one, not Karin). She had the same ebony-black hair that majestically flowed to her back, and a slender figure ideal to every kunoichi's.

Gradually, Sasuke began to rouse. "Kasumi…"

_Kasumi? Sasuke knows her?_ Sakura, who was getting intrigued, bended more closely and opened the door a little bit more so she could listen to the two's conversation. Fortunately, it didn't creak.

"Sasuke, I'm here," the girl, Kasumi, said, taking hold of Sasuke's hand.

"Don't leave me," moaned Sasuke, his expression helpless. It was the first time Sakura had seen him like that, so weak, and actually asking for company from a girl. She felt a pang of jealousy. _Who is she?_

Sasuke stared at Kasumi, his grip on her hand tightening. Sakura kept feeling envious of her, especially because Sasuke never acted that way before. Then she knew why the nurse said, "three stunning girls" before.

"Don't worry, I won't," Kasumi assured him.

Then, surprisingly, she leaned down to Sasuke's level and kissed him.

Sakura didn't know how to react—it's either to run away and forget about what happened or to stay there and cause a riot. She felt her eyes burn with tears and let go of the bouquet of flowers intended for Sasuke. _Great. And now it's come to this?_

She frantically ran as fast as her dainty feet could take her. She wanted to get out of there, to never again muse over what happened. Tears were pouring out, and apparently, she had to put with something once more.

_Why?_

* * *

**What I have to say:** Finally. Here's the third chapter, as promised. 'Hope you like it... And if you do (or even if you don't...Mwahahahaha!) please, please send in reviews. PLEASE! (okay. Enough begging.) And to the first three who reviewed (you know who you are), thanks a lot!

Signing off...

-stEalthy heLLion


	4. Kasumi's Explanation

**Disclaimer:** No one except Masashi Kishimoto-san owns Naruto and all related logos.

* * *

Sakura persisted in running out of the hospital. People were glancing at her, raring to go about what came to pass. Luckily, Ino kept up with her friend's pace, and tugging on Sakura's shirt, she said, "Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura didn't feel like explaining back then. She rashly pulled away from Ino's clutch and continued running, not minding whoever she bumped into. Now she found herself hating Kasumi, or whoever that girl might be.

Arriving at a lane which overlooked the vast, blue expanse of the bay, Sakura made a vain attempt to forget about what transpired. She stood in front of it and gazed at the sun with teary eyes, which was already setting that time. A spectacle of blended colors painted the whole horizon, but it didn't seem to console her. _Nothing_ seemed to console her.

Unexpectedly, footsteps began to resonate on the stone grounds. There, just a few meters from her, was the last the person she ever wanted to see that day sprinting towards her.

Kasumi panted as she halted in front of her. "Uh—Sakura, right?"

Taken aback and hastily wiping her tears away, Sakura scowled and averted her attention to something else. If there was anything she hated more than what she hated most, it would be _her. That girl._ The one who _actually_ had the _nerve_ to _kiss_ Sasuke. She unwisely paced away only to trip on a thin crack, embarrassed.

"Please," said Kasumi as she held out her hand to pull Sakura up. "Don't go. I need to—I _want_ to talk to you."

Sakura looked up to find Kasumi smiling uncertainly, but with deep sincerity. "What you saw back there— it isn't what it looks like."

"How'd you know who I am anyway?" Sakura was still glaring at her, not liking this at all.

Kasumi remained beaming and uttered, "I heard footsteps, and then I saw a bouquet. I noticed a note with your name scribbled on it—you know, 'Haruno Sakura'… I asked Sasuke about it—about your _name_, and he, well… He didn't say anything. He suddenly became annoyed, and I don't know why. Then this girl came in, and I reckon her name's Ino… I inquired her and she told me that she saw _you_ running out of the hospital. I was lucky enough to have found you here… "

_Became annoyed?_ She had no idea why, but Sakura finally settled on paying attention to what Kasumi had to say. "Oh."

"And," Kasumi began, sitting on the stone fence. "I mean to tell you that there's nothing between me and Sasuke."

_Yeah, right. You kissed him!_ Sakura still had her eyebrows puckered.

"Really—there isn't. And if you think it's the other way around, please don't. I know I might've offended you in a way, but I didn't really intend to do that to you or to anyone. Sasuke, well, he's my _only_ friend, and always has been. We're mere childhood pals, and it'll always be like that."

Sakura didn't know how to react. Completely taken by disbelief, she mumbled, "You mean— you two actually knew each other?"

"Of course. We met when our fathers made a contract. I was just three years old back then, and ever since that, we became good friends. But two years later my whole family was slaughtered because a lot of shinobi were, and still are, after our secrets. Then I was taken to a secluded area where no other person could detect, save the Hokage and the other Jounin for my protection—I'm the only one left, you see. It's just like Sasuke's situation, only he _had_ a brother. We never saw each other from that time on."

Sakura slowly came to realize that Kasumi, in fact, never really had any bad intent at all. And because of what she said, Sakura understood that Kasumi went into much more pain than she. Gently, she said, "But what about that kiss?"

Kasumi simply said, "The kiss isn't that much worth. I just wanted to thank him for everything he did for me, and nothing more. That doesn't mean anything amorous, if that's what you believe."

Sakura felt extremely guilty. _I… I'm such a jerk! How could I have misjudged her without even knowing what really happened?_

"Kasumi, I'm very sorry…I guess—no, I _know_ I've been really stupid. I looked at you differently and I wasn't even aware of the facts and everything like that— I'm just so sorry," muttered Sakura. A spasm of shame ran through her, as if chasing away her pride.

"Don't worry about it. I know you just had to react that way, after all, you _do_ love Sasuke," Kasumi said.

Sakura felt herself flush into a rather blatant shade of magenta. _Is it that obvious to her?_

Kasumi even added more, "But in this case I have to admit, Sakura, that you're a really lucky person," she paused. Lifting her head up, she gazed unto the sky, which was then evidently purple because twilight was coating the whole of it. "When I was with Sasuke in the hospital, I kept hearing whispers of your name. And, well, I became worried, so I performed a mind-reading jutsu and saw _you_. A pathetic thing for a friend to do, I know. But I couldn't help it. He was thinking of you the whole time, even if he was totally unconscious. You must've been someone _very_ important to him."

Kasumi fell silent. Sakura looked at her and then turned to the sea, its magnificence being unspoken comfort. A tear formed in her eye. _I'm important? To him?_

"Well, I have to go. It's really been nice meeting you—and even though I don't really know you that much, I can tell that you're a respectable person. You somehow helped Sasuke escape the fear of being alone and that's good enough for me. Someday I hope to see you and Sasuke again, and if it's possible, maybe you could bring some of your friends with you too," said Kasumi as she stood and waved good-bye. Sakura replied with the same gesture as the moon illuminated the whole lane.

Then she stared at the limitless expansion of the heavens, which now had specks of radiance filling it. _The stars are coming out_, she thought. Quietly, she thanked Kasumi for what she had done as she remained there, watching.

Soon after a short while, raindrops were falling again.

* * *

**Here's what I say:** I'm sooooo sorry for the really long update... It's just that I've been very busy with schoolwork and everything, so you can't really blame me (really, there's no exaggeration, especially since I live very far away from my school and it takes me more than half an hour to get back home)... Haha... But anyway, I'm still deciding on whether I should end this fanfic with one last chapter, which I'm going to post (hopefully) within the next few days or not... So, please... Review, review, and REVIEW!

Signing off...

-stEalthy heLLion


	5. Finally

**Disclaimer:** Nope... I don't own Naruto and all related logos...

* * *

The somber rain made endless thumps on the stone grounds and created immense ripples on the bay, which was now nothing but a cosmic shade of black. It was a merciless downpour, you could tell. Numerous puddles reflected the moonbeams and a few lamp posts glowed with unassuming flames, lighting almost half of the lane.

Darkness smothered every inch of the area conceivable, leaving an air of coldness and slight fury. Sakura felt guilt and sorrow creep upon her, and sensed a pang of anger with an insignificant twinge of hope. It's complicated, but why was _she_ to care?

All the while, Sakura thought about a lot of things—about Sasuke, Kasumi, and even herself.

_If Kasumi does like Sasuke_, she contemplated. _I'd be nothing compared to her._

At least, that's what she believed. She thought of Kasumi as a figure of something near to perfection—Kasumi was very lovely, with her ebony-black hair and brilliant olive eyes that glistened whenever she'd give that charming smile (similar to Sakura's, except hers was much brighter) and also really clever, as she could make out a certain idea albeit it wasn't that obvious. Kasumi was also extremely nice, though there was a limit. And she wasn't one of those obsessive fan girls who were rabid to the point of suicidal swings.

_She's just almost perfect…_

Seconds of pondering passed by which seemed to take like a whole millennium. Sakura was already drenched, but she didn't look as if minding it at all. Ignorance took over her, being unaware of the things happening around and having no knowledge of why she was there. At least the luminosity of the night sky appeared to be of pleasure.

"It's raining and you're soaking wet. Aren't you supposed to be home at this rate?"

_That voice,_ Sakura thought. _Sasuke-kun!_

And yes, he _was_ there, standing with his hands in his pockets (as he always did). He looked indifferent though, despite his comment.

Sakura started crying again. "I… Well, Kasumi and I—"

"I know that already," said Sasuke, passing her. "I don't need to be told twice."

_Oh. So Kasumi let him know before now._ Her teardrops fell unto the ground and made little marks which eventually were disguised by the puddles made by the shower. "I guess you've talked by now."

Apathetically, Sasuke went on with his steps until he reached the unlit portion of the street. Then, he turned, muttering, "Sakura, I'm sorry."

This only made Sakura burst into more tears. She blurted, "'I'm sorry'—that's what they all say! I'm tired of hearing it already—it's like a useless cliché meant for stupidity! People tell you that all over and over again, but you don't really know if they mean it—I can hear you, Sasuke-kun, but I don't feel anything!"

That is, she didn't feel anything _anymore_.

Sasuke wasn't expecting this reply at all. He was looking forward to something like those of Sakura's antics—hugging, begging, hand-holding, and more fan girl-ish attempts. But it wasn't like that any longer.

Sakura felt a gush of depression hit her pitilessly. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks, but were camouflaged by the raindrops. She had no idea on what she was going to say back then.

A painful silence took place between them.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Sakura."

Then she gasped. _Hmph. Never?_, thought her inner self. _I was stupid enough to fall for you, but now, I won't be._

"Then why did you have leave?" She was confused. _You left me and everyone else in Konoha, now I'm going to leave you._ She doubted she could do that though. _Darn… I just can't do this._

"I couldn't bear to have anyone close to me die because I wasn't able to do anything about it again," he said. There was a particular shift of tone, like the one he used when he was lying feebly in the hospital. Subsequently it returned to Sakura—the memory. That _horrible_ memory.

"Well, now you can be sure that everyone's safe!" She was fuming, but at the same time, baffled and in despair. _You know, Sakura, you don't have to go into this much trouble just because of him,_ she thought.

The rain carried on with more of itself. That was all Sakura could hear back then, since neither of them were talking.

"I hate this," she uttered. She tried forgetting Sasuke in the past minutes, but failing in the attempt, she was enraged at how weak she was. _Pathetic. That's what I am._

"Sasuke-kun, I… I…"

Sakura couldn't make it out, especially after what had been happening. She knew she would've been finding someone else. She knew that somehow this'd turn out. And more importantly, she knew she wouldn't handle it. But despite all of those, she still found herself thinking of him, even though she was aware that he wasn't. She still loved him, after all.

"I know you wouldn't care, Sasuke-kun. But, it's hard to let go of something you don't want to lose and yet, sooner or later you'd realize that you have to—because if you don't, you'll only end up being the victim. I know how it feels, to the point of actually experiencing it now, however… I just can't forget you!"

Sakura's eyes were already red that time. "Sasuke-kun, I understand that you're happy believing as if I'm not even there… And that you act so indifferent because you don't want others to relate to you, but I…All I want is—"

She got cut off as Sasuke appeared behind her, in the same way as he did the night he left the village. He took hold of her hand and came nearer to her. Sakura leaned on the lamp post as he moved closer—closer than he ever did. He was so close that Sakura could sense the warmth of his breath, and then, he pressed his lips next to hers.

Sakura felt exceedingly unspeakable. She was lost in Sasuke's clutch, in his kiss. This was something she never thought would happen.

After that, he let go.

And Sakura, who was still left stunned by what happened, gazed into his onyx eyes—they were filled with so much meaning, and Sakura couldn't help but stare some more. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura."

It was only then that she noticed he was still holding her hand. "Sasuke-kun… I…"

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he pulled her close to him again. "I'm so sorry."

Sakura smiled while freeing herself from everything in Sasuke's embrace. She stopped crying and reminded herself that everything _was_ okay—no doubts and no worries. "You don't have to be."

The downpour stopped, coincidentally, and the most picturesque sky dyed the whole scenery as the two went away. Sakura couldn't stop from being in the most ecstatic state she'd ever been. At last, at long last, her one wish had finally come true. Sasuke wasn't alone now.

Nothing could've been better.

* * *

**What I say:** I really pity the 'review' button... It hasn't been pressed fow a REALLY long while... Oh, well... I don't wanna force you, but if you're nice enough, please... Please leave a review! REVIEW! Wahhhh... and sorry about the really long update again, I was too busy with schoolwork and the former chapter 5 file got corrupted so I had to work on it again...

So please... REVIEW!

This is the last chapter... And I don't want it to end not having any reviews...

Signing off...

-stEalthy heLLion


End file.
